Staring Again
by SP-in-Sirius-Denial
Summary: Remus finds himself utterly distracted by Sirius's new tendency to stare at him. A cute and fluffy Sirius/Remus fic. Enjoy!


I don't own the HP Franchise, but I wish I did.

Here's another one-shot R/S. I just love those two. If you like it check out my other _newer_ stories...but avoid my old stuff, it's not pretty. Also, I'm sure this idea has been done to death, like so many R/S stories, but I like to try my own take at all the different Sirius/Remus clichés.

* * *

Sirius Black tapped his quill repeatedly against his textbook as he stared blankly towards the black board where Professor Elaina Watson was documenting the theory behind the bobblehead charm. The crisp feather made a light scraping sound as it brushed against the pages of his charms text, but he did not care.

He sighed deeply and blinked his eyes several times to keep them from sliding into sleep. Glancing to his right, Sirius saw that James had less stamina than himself that day, and was sleeping soundly with his head flat on the desk. Sirius chuckled to himself as he saw a string of drool hanging from his partially opened mouth.

Lily Evans met his gaze with a look of disgust. She too had seen the line of drool. Sirius bit his lip to keep from busting out in laughter and instead looked to his left where Remus sat diligently taking notes.

Remus had the uncanny ability to pay attention during the most boring of lectures. Not only that, but he could actually pull useful facts out of the boring lecture.

Currently, he was nodding along to what the teacher was saying and mouthing the words he was writing. Sirius folded his arms on top of his desk and rested his head in them, watching Remus lazily.

"What?" Remus mouthed several minutes later as he caught Sirius staring at him for the third time in one minute.

Sirius shrugged.

Remus rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the teacher but was far too distracted by his audience. He put his hand up to shield his face but needed it for taking notes.

He glared back at Sirius and hissed, "Knock it off!"

Sirius just grinned and blinked a few times.

Remus sighed and focused in on the teacher. But he was no longer nodding, or mouthing words or taking notes.

When class ended Remus jumped up before Sirius could even lift his head. He walked by Sirius and slapped him roughly on the back of the head. Sirius laughed and leapt up to follow him.

"GOD that was a boring lecture," he announced once they were in the hallway. He glanced back to see if James had followed and wondered if he was still asleep and drooling.

"What the Hell were you doing staring at me like that? You creeped me out! I couldn't focus!"

"You were the only thing interesting enough to hold my attention…Actually, you were the only thing interesting enough to hold my attention without making me laugh my ass off."

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't see James, did you?" Sirius asked cheekily.

Remus shook his head.

"He was passed out! Big line of drool hanging from his mouth. Lily saw, she looked so grossed out," Sirius explained laughing happily.

"A nice friend would have woken him up," Remus responded.

"I may be a good friend…but I never claimed to be a nice one."

"Well a good friend would have let me learn about the bobblehead charm."

"Oh Moony…you don't like swimming. Why would you ever need to use the bobblehead charm?" Sirius asked.

"You never know when these things will come in handy."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm starving. Early dinner?"

"Sure," Remus agreed and they headed towards the Great Hall. The room was empty but for them, this was something the boys were used to.

"How're you holding up?" Sirius asked.

"Well enough."

"The cut on your back?"

"Stings a bit."

"Are you sure you don't want Pomfrey to check it out?"

"I'm fine, Sirius," Remus said firmly. He piled several chicken wings on his plate and began picking at one.

Sirius watched his meticulous movements. Remus glanced up and blushed. "You're staring at me again."

"Sorry," Sirius said, but he didn't drop his eyes.

"What's with you?" Remus asked, avoiding his friend's eyes and picking at the rice in his plate.

"Nothing," Sirius said, finally looking away.

* * *

The next day in class, Sirius found his eyes drawn to his wolfish friend more and more frequently. Remus was utterly distracted by it and cornered Sirius in the dormitory that night to do something about it.

"I didn't learn one thing today! Do you know how uncomfortable it is to have someone stare at you all day?!" he yelled.

Sirius rolled his eyes and turned his back to Remus. He couldn't begin to explain his behavior to Remus as he had yet to completely understand it himself.

"Can't help it," Sirius muttered as he ran his finger up and down his bed post.

"Well maybe we can get you some blinders?" Remus suggested icily.

"Just drop it, Moony," Sirius begged.

"I can't just drop it, Sirius. This is affecting my school work!"

"Fuck your school work Moony."

"Fuck you!" Remus growled back and spun Sirius around to face him. He grabbed Sirius's shirt in both fists and pushed him hard into the bed post.

Sirius stared at him in fear, awe, and embarrassment.

"You know if my grades slip I'll be out of here faster than I can pack my bags. Is that what you want?"

Sirius shook his head and stared deeply into Remus's eyes.

"You're staring at me again," Remus said and slammed Sirius into the post again. Sirius winced but didn't look away.

Suddenly he put his hands on either side of Remus's face and leaned forward. Remus still held his shirt in fists but didn't push him away. Sirius leaned forward and pressed his lips into the corner of Remus's mouth. He held them there for a moment and then slid to the center of his lower lip and gently sucked at it. Remus stood there motionless, shocked.

Sirius pulled away and closed his eyes tightly. His hands dropped from Remus's face and fell to his sides. Remus was still gripping his shirt fiercely. Sirius closed his eyes and rested his head against the bed post.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I don't know what's wrong with me. Lately I just—I can't seem to control myself. At all."

He heard Remus breath in long and deep. Eyes still closed he felt warm lips press into the dimple of his chin. The lips moved up to his own and pulled at them needily. Sirius moaned and brought a hand up to snake through Remus's hair. Their lips danced across each others frantically pulling for the lead.

Eventually Remus pulled away and leaned his forehead into Sirius's chest. "You can distract me like that anytime you want…But please stop staring at me," he whispered huskily.

Sirius laughed quietly and buried his face in Remus's hair, wrapping him in a hug.

"I don't know if I can do that," Sirius whispered into the golden strands.

Remus sighed, and lifted his head to gaze into Sirius's face. "Well…at least I get something out of it now, huh?"

Sirius grinned and stared some more. He again cupped Remus's face in his hands and asked sweetly, "How can I possibly look at anything else when this is in my line of vision?"

Remus blushed and shrugged. "It will take some practice."

"Mmmm," Sirius agreed as he leaned in to Remus's lips once more.


End file.
